1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthworking machines and in particular to material handling means for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 708,587 of Arthur W. Robinson, a dredge bucket is shown having rearwardly projecting connecting portions for connection thereto of lifting and control structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,348 of Arthur W. Daniels, a dipper is shown having a plurality of rearwardly extending flanges to which the support means is connected.
Eddie B. Wagner, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,397, shows a loader wherein the bucket rests on the ground in a loading position and wherein the bucket includes inwardly extending portions in the front wall for receiving front portions of the bucket supporting structure. The bucket also includes a central inwardly extending portion extending upwardly from the bottom of the bucket and from front to rear thereof for receiving a hydraulic cylinder for tipping the bucket.
Ralph J. Bernotas, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,124, shows a cradle loader having narrow vertical housings projecting into the bowl of the bucket for receiving cylinder elements of the tilt jacks.